La fille du Capitaine Crochet
by NotreDame
Summary: Jane est une petite fille très sérieuse dont le père est un vrai enfant. Un jour, ils reçoivent une drôle de visite...
1. Chapter 1

Peter Pan a été créé par Sir James Barrie. L'œuvre est tombée dans le domaine public mais c'est à lui que revient l'honneur d'avoir créé ce conte. Les personnages originaux m'appartiennent.

La fille du Capitaine Crochet

Je m'appelle Jane Bell. J'ai neuf ans. Mes parents sont divorcés et j'habite à Londres, chez ma mère, la plupart du temps. Comme les grandes vacances viennent de commencer, je suis chez mon père.

J'aime beaucoup mon père mais des fois, j'ai envie de me mettre en colère après lui. Comme ce matin, par exemple. Il avait décidé d'aller voir un film et nous sommes allés voir 'Peter Pan'. J'ai bien aimé le début, quand les enfants jouent dans leur chambre. Mais après, ça m'a fait peur. Les sirènes était effrayantes et les pirates, encore pires. Alors j'ai fermé les yeux pour ne pas tout voir.

Mon père était enthousiasmé en sortant. Il m'a dit : « on ira le revoir » et je l'ai presque supplié d'y aller sans moi. J'avais trop peur. Ça l'a fait hausser les épaules. Personne ne peut avoir peur d'un film comme ça, d'après lui. J'avais peur quand même.

L'après-midi, j'ai joué dans ma chambre pour me calmer pendant que mon père était au golf. J'ai beaucoup joué de la flûte. Le soir, il m'a annoncé qu'il allait prendre un verre avec ses potes. J'ai joué, j'ai préparé un repas avec des plats qu'il aime bien, j'ai attendu. Longtemps, le repas refroidissait. J'étais inquiète et j'ai fini par l'appeler sur son portable. Je suis juste tombée sur sa messagerie et je lui ai dit que j'étais inquiète. Dix minutes plus tard, il m'a envoyé un texto : « m'attends pas on fait une mégateuf ».

Ça m'a fait du chagrin qu'il s'amuse sans moi le premier soir des vacances. J'ai mis la vaisselle dans le lave-vaisselle et j'ai cherché de quoi lire. J'ai remarqué un bouquin dans sa bibliothèque : _Peter Pan_ par Sir James Barrie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ça m'a fait rire que l'auteur de ce bouquin ait le même prénom que mon père. Je l'ai ramassé, j'ai décidé de lire la préface histoire de savoir qui était le bonhomme qui avait écrit ce conte affreux. J'ai vite rejeté le bouquin, j'ai bien fermé la fenêtre et j'ai essayé de dormir en espérant que James ne rentre pas trop tard.

J'ai dû m'endormir. Au milieu de la nuit, j'ai entendu du bruit. Je suis sortie. Quelqu'un gémissait dans la chambre de mon père. J'avais peur, tellement peur ! Je me suis rappelée le numéro de la police, peut-être que j'aurais à les appeler. J'ai allumé dans le couloir et je me suis approchée tout doucement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'avais encore ce bouquin à la main.

Mon père était au lit, en costume de ville tout chiffonné. Il gémissait de peur, il faisait visiblement un cauchemar. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. A tout hasard, je lui ai épongé le front en disant « chut, c'est fini… » Ma mère m'a dit qu'il faisait ça avec lui quand ils étaient encore ensemble. C'est elle qui a demandé le divorce, elle ne supportait plus qu'il la 'prenne pour sa mère'. Il murmure dans son sommeil. J'entends un mot : _pirates_.

Soudain, James ouvre les yeux. « Jane, enfin, tu devrais être au lit ! » Je lui fais doucement remarquer que lui devrait être en pyjama. Il se calme, me propose un verre de lait. Je refuse. Je n'aime pas le lait, ça m'étonne un peu qu'il ne le sache pas.

Et puis, je remarque une drôle de lumière violette sous son lit. Je regarde. Et là, une boule lumineuse jaillit de sous le meuble ! Je crie de peur. Mon père la regarde avec des yeux ronds. La drôle de boule vole dans toute la pièce puis s'arrête juste devant moi et je vois un petit homme au visage d'elfe. Ce n'est pas normal. Oh, ça y est, je sais, je suis en train de rêver.

Bientôt, il y a trois sphères lumineuses dans la pièce : deux violettes et une blanche. J'ai l'impression qu'elles se parlent mais on dirait plutôt des tintements. Mon père m'attrape la main et me demande : « Tu comprends ce qu'ils disent, Janie ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non ! Et toi ? »

« Non, je crois que je suis devenu trop vieux. »

Trop vieux ? Trop vieux ? Je comprends de moins en moins. Je me serre contre James en fermant les yeux et je lui demande : « C'est quoi, ces choses-là ? »

« Bout de chou… » Sa voix tremble, je le sens bouleversé. « ça va sans doute sembler extraordinaire à quelqu'un d'aussi rationnel que toi mais je crois que ce sont des fées. Je n'y croyais plus mais ce n'est pas la première fois que j'en vois. »

« Des fées ? » Je commence vraiment à avoir peur. « Mais James, les fées ça n'existe pas ! »

« Je crois que si. Apparemment. »

« JE NE CROIS PAS AUX FEES ! »

Je me suis rendu compte que je venais de hurler. Les drôles de boules se sont arrêtées de bouger. Et l'une des violettes est tombée par terre. Mon père s'est approché. L'instant d'après, il avait un drôle de petit lutin dans les mains, comme une poupée. Il a parlé avec une drôle de voix. « Jane, à partir de maintenant, tu ferais mieux d'éviter de dire ce genre de choses. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je crois que tu l'as tué. »

_A suivre…_


	2. Le départ

Je me suis rendu compte que Jane pleurait. Les deux fées rescapées volaient dans tous les sens au dessus de nos têtes. Je comprenais de moins en moins ce qui nous arrivait. Des fées, ici, à Londres ? Dans ma chambre ? C'était impossible…

D'un côté, des petites créatures qui ne sont pas censées exister. De l'autre, ma fille de neuf ans, complètement terrorisée. J'ai vite fait le choix. J'ai pris Jane dans mes bras et j'ai couru dans la salle de bains, la seule pièce qui ferme à clef, pour nous barricader. J'ai passé un moment à chercher les mouchoirs en papier et pour finir, c'est Jane qui les a trouvés.

Avec sa chemise de nuit blanche et ses cheveux dans tous les sens, elle ressemblait à la Wendy du film qu'on avait vu la veille. Sauf que Wendy ne pleure jamais. Je me sens toujours démuni quand je vois ma petite fille pleurer. D'autant plus qu'en général, elle ne veut pas me dire pourquoi et que je me sens alors encore plus démuni. Du coup, je me mets en colère, ça la fait pleurer encore plus et je me sens mal. J'aime énormément ma fille mais j'ai du mal à la comprendre : on dirait une adulte en miniature. Parfois, je me dis que j'aurais préféré avoir un 'vrai' enfant. Je crois qu'elle le sait, qu'elle m'en veut. On n'y peut rien : elle est comme elle est, je suis comme je suis. Je l'aime, elle le sait, c'est ça qui compte.

Je me suis demandé comment je vais bien pouvoir lui expliquer ce qui se passe. D'autant plus que je n'étais pas sûr de le savoir moi-même. J'avais déjà vu ces petites choses quelque part. Et pas dans un film. Des bribes de souvenirs me revenaient. J'étais sur une île, au milieu d'arbres, il y avait des loups autour de nous et je les défiais…

Un bruit nous a fait sursauter. La fenêtre bougeait. C'est là que Jane a réagi : elle a ramassé le bouquin qu'elle tenait encore à la main peu avant et l'a lancé sur la fenêtre, geste rageur et inutile. Je lui ai dit de se calmer, que tout allait bien se passer, alors que je n'en savais strictement rien. Je suis allé à la fenêtre, m'attendant à voir d'autres fées. Il n'y en avait pas. Précautionneusement, j'ai ouvert la fenêtre.

Et une tête de petit garçon est apparue. Un petit bonhomme aux cheveux ébouriffés, avec deux dents en moins. Il avait l'air tout étonné, et nous encore plus. On était au deuxième étage, comment était-il monté ? En fait, je crois que je le savais mais que je ne voulais même pas y penser. Il a demandé : « je peux rentrer ? » et à tout hasard, j'ai ouvert la fenêtre en grand.

Le petit est allé tout droit vers Jane et s'est incliné en ôtant son chapeau. J'ai noté qu'il devait avoir tout au plus sept ou huit ans et qu'il était pieds nus et vêtu d'une espèce de peau d'animal. « Bonjour, noble dame » a-t-il dit cérémonieusement. « Tu ne saurais pas où est Peter Pan, par hasard ? »

Jane a fait la révérence, apparemment abasourdie par la situation mais rassurée par l'aspect inoffensif du gamin. « Le film est en salles » a-t-elle dit. « Je m'appelle Jane. Et toi, c'est comment ? »

« Oui, c'est Coman, comment tu as deviné ? » a-t-il demandé, surpris.

Elle a haussé les épaules, a réfléchi puis a demandé : « Dis-moi, est-ce que par hasard, tu saurais pourquoi il y a des fées dans la maison ? »

« Oh, ces fées-là ! Elles nous ont suivis depuis le pays de Jamais-Jamais ! »

« Vous êtes plusieurs ? » ai-je demandé, de plus en plus intrigué. Coman n'a pas eu l'air de m'entendre. Jane a répété ma question et il a répondu qu'il était venu avec un copain, La Flèche. Jane a voulu savoir si c'était méchant, une fée, et il a répondu « non, pas tout le temps. »

Et c'est là que Coman lui a posé la question que je redoutais d'entendre dès le début. « Dis, tu veux bien être ma maman ? »

Elle a reculé. « Non, tu m'as l'air très gentil mais… » elle m'a regardé. « Je dois déjà m'occuper de James, tu comprends ? » C'est typique de Jane : elle m'appelle par mon prénom et elle a des réactions bizarres, des fois.

« On l'emmène avec nous ! »

J'ai pris Jane dans mes bras. « On ne va nulle part » ai-je protesté. Et il a tapé du pied. « C'est pas juste, pourquoi c'est toi qui l'aurais ? Tu es un adulte alors que moi, j'ai besoin d'une maman ! »

« Trouve-toi une autre maman ! » a-t-elle protesté faiblement. Et elle a ajouté à mon adresse : « James, je veux rentrer chez Maman. »

Ça me fait toujours mal quand elle me parle comme ça. J'ai l'impression qu'elle m'aime moins, que je suis un mauvais père, que je ne vaux rien. Le petit garçon est retourné vers la fenêtre, a hésité et s'est retourné vers Jane pour demander : « tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas venir avec nous ? » Il était affreusement attendrissant. Le pire, c'est que je savais où il voulait l'emmener : dans cette île merveilleuse où le mot contrainte ne signifie rien. Cette vie me faisait horriblement envie…

« Emmène-nous tous les deux. » Je me suis rendu compte que je venais de parler à voix haute et je regrettais déjà mes paroles. Ma petite Jane me dévisageait, horrifiée. Elle a couru vers la porte et a essayé de la déverrouiller mais le verrou est mal foutu, beaucoup trop lourd pour un enfant. Déjà, Coman avait couru à la fenêtre et criait : « La Flèche, La Flèche ! J'ai pas trouvé Peter Pan mais on va ramener une maman ! »

Je suis allé à la porte aussi. Je commençais à me rappeler que j'avais beaucoup bu avec les copains du boulot. Y avait-il des substances illicites dans nos boissons ? J'ai réussi à nous faire sortir, Jane et moi, mais les fées nous attendaient dehors et nous ont assaillis. L'une d'elles a versé sur nous une drôle de poudre et j'ai à moitié perdu connaissance. Je me suis vaguement rendu compte qu'on nous balançait dans une sorte de barque, il y avait des lumières qui clignotaient partout et je n'entendais plus rien...

Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'étais allongé sur une espèce de tapis de feuilles, dans une sorte de cabane. Jane était juste à côté de moi. Elle écoutait parler un garçonnet tout maigre, habillé comme un sauvage. Il y avait une fée blanche posée sur une poutre du plafond et qui nous regardait. Je me suis levé, je suis allé à la fenêtre et j'ai vu qu'on n'était pas sur la terre ferme mais dans un arbre, au milieu d'une forêt sauvage. Nous étions dans la cabane que j'avais fait installer dans les arbres il y a de cela des dizaines d'années.

_A suivre…_


	3. JamaisJamais

Suite de ma fic. Je le répète, Peter Pan ne m'appartient pas. La présente histoire m'appartient.

Jamais-Jamais

Ça fait une semaine que je suis au pays de Jamais-Jamais. Ou un mois. Ou plus longtemps. Je ne sais pas. Le temps passe différemment ici. Et j'ai beaucoup à faire. Je m'occupe de sept garçons dont la plupart sont plus jeunes que moi. Ils me disent qu'ils ont besoin de moi et je n'ai pas le cœur de leur refuser mon affection.

Je m'occupe de James, aussi. Il se conduit bizarrement depuis qu'on est arrivés. Il a l'air de s'imaginer que Peter Pan, ça a été lui quand il était enfant. Les garçons n'osent pas le détromper. Ils le laissent se balader avec eux dans la forêt, chasser les loups, tuer des pirates… La première fois que j'ai vu les garçons rentrer à la maison avec des mains pleines de sang, j'ai pensé que c'était celui d'un cerf ou d'un sanglier. Ça a été un choc pour moi quand j'ai compris ce qui s'était vraiment passé.

J'aimerais bien avoir une amie mais il n'y a pas de filles ici. Les Indiennes de la tribu Piccaninny ne veulent apparemment rien avoir à faire avec moi. Je ne sais ni monter à cheval, ni me servir d'un arc, donc je ne les intéresse pas. Les sirènes, n'en parlons pas. J'ai demandé à Coman de m'apprendre à chasser et ça l'a fait rire. Il m'a dit que ce ne sont pas des trucs de fille. Et ils ont besoin que je reste à la maison pour repriser les chaussettes, préparer les repas et leur raconter des histoires.

Parfois, en me voyant rester seule à faire les corvées, Bluebell s'énerve et me saupoudre de poussière de fée, ce qui me fait éternuer, avant de m'emmener dehors de force pour jouer. Bluebell est une fée qui m'a apparemment prise en affection. Il ou elle me parle parfois pendant des minutes entières, je ne comprends pas la moitié de ce qu'il ou elle dit mais c'est quand même bien agréable. Je dis il ou elle parce que les fées mauves sont des garçons et les fées blanches, des filles. Bluebell est bleu(e). Ce n'est pas très courant. Depuis que je le/la connais, je répète « _Je crois aux fées_ » une vingtaine de fois tous les matins. On ne sait jamais, si un enfant disait la phrase contraire et si ça la/le tuait…

On va voler dehors ensemble. Au début, j'avais une peur folle de voler. Je cherchais en vain une pensée heureuse mais tout ce qui me venait à l'esprit, c'était : « je vais tomber et me faire mal. » Maintenant, je pense à mon ami(e) Bluebell, ça aide. C'est assez agréable, voler. Ça me manquera quand on sera rentrés à la maison.

J'essaie de comprendre pourquoi nous sommes ici, mon père et moi. Il a l'air tout content d'être ici. Il n'arrête pas de demander où est le Capitaine Crochet, et on lui répond que Crochet est mort, tout le monde sait ça. Des fois, le soir, il m'emmène dehors et on va jouer ensemble, rien que lui et moi. Souvent à pied, lui aussi n'arrive à voler que deux fois sur trois. On va sur le bord du lagon. Il est tellement gentil dans ces moments-là que je m'en veux d'être en colère après lui.

Au bord du lagon, j'ai remarqué que ses yeux sont du même bleu que l'océan d'ici. Une couleur que n'ont pas les océans normaux. Ça m'a fait douter et je me suis aussi rappelée que mon père n'a pas connu ses parents, qu'il a grandi dans un orphelinat, sans papa et sans maman. Peut-être que c'est lui, Peter Pan, après tout. Quel autre adulte arriverait à venir ici ?

Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Peter Pan n'est pas un adulte, c'est un conte de fées ! Je perds les pédales. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je veux rentrer à la maison. Mais je sais que James va s'en rendre compte, tôt ou tard, et qu'il va bientôt me parler de rentrer chez nous.

* * *

Je suis chez moi. Je le sais. J'ai peut-être l'air d'un adulte mais les garçons perdus me respectent parce qu'ils savent qu'en fait, c'est moi, Peter Pan. Jamais je ne me suis senti aussi à ma place nulle part.

On passe les journées à chasser, à se battre contre les pirates, à jouer dans le lagon aux sirènes ou dans la forêt. J'ai déjà vécu ça il y a très longtemps, c'est après que j'ai décidé sur un coup de tête de devenir adulte et de vivre dans le monde réel. Maintenant, je sais que j'ai eu tort.

Bon, pas tout à fait tort puisque maintenant, j'ai Jane. Mais aujourd'hui, je peux tout avoir : vivre au pays de Jamais-Jamais et avoir ma petite Jane près de moi. Et même si elle ne le dit pas, je sais qu'elle adore vivre ici et être la maman de tout le monde. J'ai vraiment une très belle vie maintenant.

La seule question que je me pose concerne ce qu'il est advenu de Crochet. On me répète que Peter Pan l'a tué mais je n'y crois pas. Il me faut un vrai pirate pour me battre contre lui ! Jane quitte la pièce quand je dis ça. Je crois qu'elle est très fière de moi mais qu'elle n'ose pas le dire.

Elle nous a raconté une drôle d'histoire, hier soir. _Cendrillon au bois dormant_. Je me demande si elle n'a pas mélangé plusieurs histoires mais je n'en suis pas sûr du tout. A la fin de l'histoire, Cendrillon quittait le prince devant l'autel et retournait vivre chez sa mère. Je n'ai pas osé dire ça à Jane mais j'ai trouvé ça bizarre. J'espère que son histoire de demain sera un peu meilleure.

En ce moment même, Jane me met de la pommade sur les genoux. Je suis tombé en volant. Je ne vole plus vraiment comme avant mais ça ira mieux quand j'aurai un peu plus pratiqué. Et puis, pour voler, il faut avoir une pensée heureuse, et j'ai tout pour ça. Je suis dans un endroit merveilleux et tous les gens qui m'entourent nagent dans le bonheur.

_A suivre..._


	4. Enlevée

Un jour, nous sommes allées en haut du grand taxivier, Bluebell et moi. Ce n'est pas le plus grand arbre de la forêt, mais c'est celui d'où on a la plus belle vue. J'ai écouté mon ami(e) me parler de sa voix de cloche pendant un moment, puis quand il/elle s'est lassé(e), c'est moi qui ai pris mon pipeau et qui ai joué. J'ai pensé que les garçons étaient peut-être rentrés, les genoux pleins de terre, et qu'ils s'attendaient à trouver le dîner tout chaud. Qu'ils cuisinent eux-mêmes, ça leur apprendra ! Ce que je voulais, c'était rester là et profiter du paysage.

Je me suis endormie à moitié, Bluebell au creux de mon bras. Au réveil, il était tard mais je n'avais toujours pas envie de rentrer. Je suis partie à pieds, au hasard, dans la forêt, avec mon ami la fée qui dormait toujours sur mon bras…

Soudain, j'ai ressenti au choc violent et l'instant d'après, je me balançais dans un filet, à trois mètres du sol ! Le choc a réveillé Bluebell, qui s'est mis(e) à tinter des protestations véhémentes. Je lui ai dit de se taire et j'ai cherché à desserrer les mailles du filet, pour qu'il/elle puisse s'échapper et aller chercher de l'aide.

C'est là que les pirates sont sortis des buissons. Ils étaient une vingtaine. J'ai hurlé au secours en espérant que les Indiens m'entendent, ou alors les fées. Rien ne s'est passé. J'étais leur prisonnière.

Une ou deux heures plus tard, je me trouvais enfermée dans une cabine du Jolly Roger, les mains et les pieds attachés. Deux gaillards débraillés, mal rasés, aux yeux injectés de sang, me fixaient d'un air mauvais. Enfermé(e) dans une petite cage, Bluebell les insultait copieusement en langage codé, ce qui avait l'air de ne leur faire ni chaud, ni froid. On m'avait annoncé que Crochet viendrait me voir, et cette idée me terrorisait.

Mais la porte s'est ouverte et Crochet est entré. Je l'ai reconnu au premier coup d'œil, sans jamais l'avoir vu. Grand, fier, froid, plein de morgue et d'élégance. Impossible de ne pas le voir. Il a fait signe aux deux autres pirates de me détacher.

« Sortez » leur a-t-il dit avant de se tourner vers moi. « Mademoiselle, j'espère que vous pardonnerez le manque de manières de ces messieurs. Ce ne sont pas là des façons de traiter une dame. Je puis vous assurer que cela ne se reproduira plus. »

« Merci… » ai-je murmuré malgré moi. « Monsieur, vous allez me libérer ? »

« Je ne crois pas, non » a-t-il énoncé lentement en caressant mes cheveux du bout de son crochet. Mes yeux étaient tout près de sa pointe assassine et j'ai eu peur qu'il les crève. « Il me faut avant tout m'assurer de quelques points. Etes-vous, comme tout semble le faire croire, la maman des Garçons Perdus ? »

« Non ! » me suis-je écriée. « Je m'appelle Jane Bell et pas Wendy Darling ! Je suis une petite fille, pas une maman. J'ai neuf ans et je veux rentrer chez moi. C'est ce que je veux dire à mon père mais il ne veut pas m'écouter. »

« Ton père ? » s'est-il étonné. « Comment veux-tu vouloir parler à un adulte au pays de Jamais-Jamais ? »

« Il y a des adultes ici. Vous, par exemple… »

Il m'a fait asseoir sur un siège d'une causeuse et a occupé l'autre siège. Je pouvais voir ses yeux d'un bleu intense. Le même bleu que ceux de mon père. J'avais peur et en même temps, j'étais fascinée.

« Donc, ton père est ici. »

« Oui » ai-je expliqué avant de continuer sans pouvoir m'arrêter. « Il se prend pour un enfant, et ça, c'est grave. On appelle ça le syndrome de Peter Pan, je crois. Laissez-moi partir d'ici et je le ramènerai chez nous. »

« Non, j'ai besoin de ton père ici » a-t-il rétorqué. « Peter Pan est parti il y a longtemps et je n'ai plus d'adversaire mais je crois que ton cher papa fera l'affaire. »

« Non ! » ai-je protesté. « Attendez… qu'est-ce que voulez lui faire ? »

Il a rit et m'a regardé avec un sourire atroce. La pointe de son crochet s'est remise à errer dans mes cheveux. Je n'ai pas osé bouger. Au bout d'un moment il s'est remis à parler.

« La question, chère demoiselle, est : que voudra-t-il faire ? Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il soit venu ici ? »

Je connaissais la réponse : pour se battre contre des pirates et tuer le Capitaine Crochet. Mon père allait venir se battre en duel sur le Jolly Roger. Mais il avait toutes les chances de se faire massacrer. Et, têtu comme il est, il n'y aurait pas moyen de l'amener à refuser le combat. Je n'ai rien dit. J'ai réalisé que des larmes me coulaient sur les joues. Bluebell criait comme un(e) fou/folle, en martelant les murs de sa prison, mais je l'entendais à peine.

A ma grande surprise, Crochet m'a essuyé les yeux avec un mouchoir de soie, très doucement, et m'a souri en découvrant ses dents en or. « Pauvre enfant… » a-t-il murmuré. Qui s'occupera de toi une fois que j'aurai tué ton père ? »

« Laissez-moi partir avec lui » ai-je murmuré. « Je l'emmène loin du Jamais-Jamais et on n'en parle plus. »

« Non, ma pauvre enfant. Tu crois qu'il écoutera tes conseils avisés ? Il se rend à peine compte que tu existes ! »

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! » Je commençais à avoir peur et en même temps, j'étais hypnotisée par la douceur fascinante du Capitaine Crochet. « Je suis sa fille, il tient à moi, forcément ! »

« Un Peter Pan, se conduire en père ? » Il a eu l'air méprisant. « Non, impossible. Il t'a appelée maman ces derniers temps, non ? »

C'était vrai. Je n'avais pas relevé, pensant qu'il plaisantait. J'ai protesté. « Il se trompe de mots, ça arrive à tout le monde. »

« Il ne tient pas à toi comme le ferait un père. Il donne uniquement pour recevoir. Détache-toi de lui, on ne peut pas être aimé en retour quand on aime un Peter Pan. »

C'était peut-être vrai. Peut-être que jele savais au fond de moi. Mais je voulais croire le contraire. « Ne dites pas ça. Il… on dirait qu'il est sans cœur mais en fait il en a un, c'est juste qu'il ne sait pas s'en servir. » D'accord, mon père avait souvent été maladroit avec moi, insouciant, j'avais parfois eu l'impression de ne pas vraiment compter pour lui. Mais je l'aimais. Sans conditions. Je savais qu'il tenait à moi, au moins un petit peu. Et j'avais peur car par-dessus tout, il y avait cette certitude que dans quelques heures, quelques jours, James allait se faire tuer. Je ne pouvais pas laisser faire ça.

James… Le Capitaine aussi portait ce prénom. Il avait ses yeux bleus, on aurait dit mon père avec une perruque noire et un crochet à la place de la main droite. J'ai pensé que c'était lui, mon père. Non, c'était impossible, le livre de Barrie avait été écrit bien avant sa naissance ! Je rêvais. Je faisais un cauchemar.

Crochet m'a tapoté la tête familièrement et est sorti en emportant la cage dans laquelle Bluebell l'insultait copieusement. Je n'ai pas osé faire un geste de peur qu'il le/la tue sur-le-champ. Je me suis rappelée des passages du livre que j'avais lus ici quand j'en avais le temps. Peter Pan se mettant à se comporter comme un pirate après avoir tué Crochet… Peter Pan larguant Clochette et l'oubliant complètement, rejetant Wendy avec horreur quand il se rend compte qu'elle a grandi normalement… Cruel et égoïste. Mais mon père n'est pas comme ça. Je le sais.

Je prie pour qu'il ne soit pas comme ça…

_A suivre…_


	5. Le combat

Disclaimer : Je n'ai pas inventé Crochet, ni Peter Pan.

Pour la petite histoire, Sir James Barrie avait légué les droits d'auteur de ce livre à un hôpital pour enfants de Londres. Acheter ce bouquin, c'est faire un petit cadeau à des enfants malades. :-)

* * *

Jane n'était pas à la maison quand on est rentrés. D'après les fées, elle et Bluebell sont sorti(e)s dans la journée. On est partis les chercher, les garçons avaient faim et personne ne sait cuisiner. Et j'étais inquiet pour Jane.

On a croisé les Indiens sur le sentier de la guerre. Ils nous ont annoncé que les pirates étaient de retour et nous ont montré ce qui restait d'un piège que ceux-ci avaient monté. Ils avaient laissé un mot en dessous. « _Nous avons votre maman_. » Le pipeau de Jane se trouvait juste à côté. Le mot était signé Crochet.

Les enfants ont l'air inquiet. Loulou parle d'aller délivrer 'notre maman', comme il l'appelle, et Coman ajoute qu'en effet, ce qui arrive est grave, qui va s'occuper d'eux si la dame disparaît ? Je décide d'aller secourir Jane tout de suite.

Coman me demande si on prend la barque ou si on y va en volant. Il m'appelle 'Papa'. Je m'énerve. Cela ne m'ennuie pas qu'on m'appelle comme ça de temps en temps, pour plaisanter, mais trop souvent ce n'est plus drôle du tout. Loulou me donne raison et ajoute que « si Crochet est revenu, c'est que c'est bien lui, Peter Pan. »

Voici qui aiguise ma curiosité. Je lui demande pourquoi il dit ça et il me tient à peu près le discours suivant :

« De temps en temps, on a un Peter Pan qui vient au Jamais-Jamais. Ou quelqu'un qui se prend pour lui. Il a pas toujours la même tête mais on le reconnais toujours : c'est le seul qui s'imagine que tout ce qu'il invente est vrai. Et à chaque fois qu'on a un Peter Pan, on a un chef de pirates, aussi. Il s'appelle souvent Crochet. Mais ces deux-là vont toujours ensemble, ils peuvent pas s'empêcher de se battre. C'est pour ça qu'on va chercher un Peter Pan de temps en temps, c'est marrant de les voir se battre. »

« On cherche plus souvent une maman » proteste Bouboule, le benjamin.

Ils plaisantaient. J'ai ri et j'ai décidé qu'on allait aborder le navire de tous les côtés. De toute façon, on ne pouvait que gagner puisque c'était nous les gentils. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. J'ai tout de suite trouvé ma pensée heureuse : j'allais foutre une raclée à tout un tas de pirates…

Jane était sur le pont. Je m'attendais à la voir attachée mais visiblement, elle ne l'était pas. Crochet se tenait devant elle. J'ai voulu l'attaquer et j'ai réalisé que j'avais oublié mon épée.

Ma petite fille court vers nous mais des pirates la retiennent. L'un d'eux me lance une épée et le combat commence. Autour de moi, les garçons perdus sont tous très occupés à se bagarrer avec les pirates.

Il se passe quelque chose que je ne comprends pas… le combat n'est pas facile. A force de courir ou de voler dans tous les sens, les garçons se gênent mutuellement. Jane hurle. Elle crie que c'est un piège, qu'il faut partir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Papa ! Je cherche autour de moi pour voir à qui elle s'adresse et je comprends que c'est moi qu'elle vient d'appeler Papa. Il doit y avoir une erreur quelque part. L'étonnement m'empêche de voir venir l'épée de Crochet et me voici à terre, désarmé.

Ensuite, je réalise que Jane a réussi à se dégager et qu'elle s'est placée entre Crochet et moi. Il y a du sang sur sa lèvre inférieure. « On rentre » me dit-elle. « Je veux qu'on rentre, on ne peut pas continuer comme ça ! Tu vas te tuer ! »

« Non ! » J'essaie de me lever. « Attends, on n'a pas fini de jouer ! »

Crochet approuve. « On n'a pas fini de jouer ! » ajoute-t-il avec un sourire cruel, en poussant Jane sur le côté. Elle a l'air au bord des larmes.

« Non… » dit-elle d'une voix entrecoupée. « Ça va trop loin, là. C'est plus un jeu, ces épées coupent vraiment. S'il te plait, j'ai besoin d'un papa. Tu peux pas faire comme si j'existais pas… »

Je crie à ma fille de s'en aller : elle aura le droit de pleurer quand on aura fini le combat. Mais au fond de moi, je me sens mal. Elle a besoin d'un papa ? Que veut-elle dire par là ? Qu'elle veut que je devienne un de ces adultes que je crains au fond de moi ? Non. J'adore ma fille mais je ne peux pas faire ça, c'est au dessus de mes forces… Même quand on était dans le monde réel, je faisais semblant. L'homme en costard-cravate, avec une serviette et une voix posée que je voyais dans ma glace tous les matins, ça n'a jamais été moi. Je ne suis pas fait pour cette vie-là…

Le combat se poursuit. Je me rends compte que je perds. Jane n'est plus là. Où est-elle passée ? En regardant autour de moi, je la vois sur le pont supérieur, en train de forcer la cage où sa petite fée bleue tempête, faisant assez de bruit pour couvrir les coups d'épée. Je n'aurais pas dû regarder dans sa direction, peut-être. J'aurais dû rester plus concentré…

La dernière chose que j'ai vue avant de perdre connaissance, c'est le visage de Crochet qui se penchait au dessus de moi.

_A suivre…_


	6. Conclusion

_Disclaimer_ _: Peter Pan appartient à Sir James Barrie. Cette histoire est écrite dans un but non commercial. L'histoire suivante et les personnages que j'ai créés m'appartiennent._

* * *

J'ai réussi à fracasser la cage. Bluebell en est sorti(e) en tourbillonnant. Il/Elle parlait tellement vite que je ne comprenais pas un mot de ce qu'il/elle disait. Il/elle a voulu m'entraîner vers le bord du navire mais en me retournant, j'ai vu. La plupart des garçons avaient été dépassés par les événements et s'étaient enfuis. Il y en avait un qui gisait dans une mare de sang et, c'est horrible à dire, je n'ai ressenti aucune tristesse en voyant ça. J'avais l'impression que ce n'était pas réel, que je regardais un film. Et puis j'ai remarqué James. Il était étendu à terre et Crochet se penchait sur lui.

Avant de m'être rendu compte de ce que je faisais, je m'étais précipitée pour m'interposer, pour l'empêcher de lui faire du mal. C'est mon papa et je l'aime ! Je me suis trouvée en train de boxer Crochet, de le frapper de toute la force de mes petits poings ! Geste inutile, ça ne lui faisait rien du tout. Que peut faire une petite fille de neuf ans contre un homme adulte ? Rien ! Il m'a prise à bras le corps, m'a bloqué les bras dans le dos, je ne pouvais plus bouger. Je bouillonnais de colère et de peur. Il y avait sa main juste devant moi, je l'ai mordue jusqu'au sang.

Il a crié et m'a lâchée. Et James a crié en même temps que lui. Un peu de sang s'est mis à couler de la main gauche de mon père, à l'endroit exact où j'avais mordu le Capitaine Crochet.

Il m'a fallu un moment avant de comprendre. Et puis je me suis rendue compte que je pleurais. C'était la pire chose qui pouvait m'arriver. Je comprenais enfin que quoi que je fasse, je n'arriverais jamais à sauver mon père parce que _Crochet l'avait déjà vaincu_. Il était en lui. En tournant le dos au monde réel, il s'était dédoublé, il était devenu à la fois un enfant et un monstre.

Bluebell continuait à tinter et j'ai fini par comprendre ce qu'il/elle me disait. _« Sauve-toi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »_ J'ai protesté. Je ne pouvais pas laisser mon père là, j'avais besoin d'un papa ! Bluebell m'a poussée de force vers le bastingage sans cesser de carillonner. _« Il est assez grand pour se tirer de là tout seul. Tu ne peux pas être sa mère. »_ Il/elle a saupoudré de force un canot de sauvetage de poussière de fée, m'a fait tomber dedans et m'a saupoudrée aussi pour faire bonne mesure. _« Tout droit jusqu'au soir puis deuxième à gauche ! »_

La barque s'est mise à voler à une vitesse folle. Je ne voyais plus le sol et je n'osais pas me retourner pour voir si les pirates me suivaient. Bluebell n'était plus avec moi. Je pensais que ça valait mieux, le monde réel n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour une petite fée. Pourtant, je savais que mon ami(e) allait vraiment me manquer.

Je crois aux fées. Je crois aux fées. Je crois aux fées. Je crois aux fées. Je crois aux fées. Je crois aux fées. Je crois aux fées. Je crois aux fées. Je crois aux fées. Je crois aux fées…

Il y a eu un choc et je suis tombée. Quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, j'étais dans ma chambre. Le jour filtrait à travers le rideau. Je suis sortie et je suis allée droit dans la chambre de mon père. Il était étendu sur son lit, en costume de ville tout chiffonné. Par réflexe, j'ai regardé sous le lit mais il n'y avait pas de fées. Mon père gémissait dans son sommeil. Avais-je rêvé ?

Non… mon père ne gémissait pas, il s'étouffait ! J'ai eu peur. Je me suis rappelée que le voisin est médecin, je suis sortie en courant, pied nus, en chemise de nuit, et je suis allée sonner chez lui. Il m'a ouvert en grognant mais quand je lui ai dit ce qui s'est passé, il m'a suivie dans la maison.

« Oh mon Dieu, une crise cardiaque… » a-t-il dit en le voyant. Il a allongé mon père sur le sol, a commencé un massage cardiaque, m'a dit d'aller chez sa femme et de lui dire d'appeler le SAMU et a continué de s'occuper de mon père.

Je ne me souviens plus très bien de ce qui s'est passé juste après. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je me suis retrouvée dans une salle d'attente de l'hôpital, devant une télé allumée. Je ne me souviens plus du programme. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que mon père était dans une de ces chambres et qu'il n'allait pas bien. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à ce que j'avais dit plus tôt au Capitaine Crochet : « _Il a un cœur mais il ne sait pas s'en servir…_ » C'était vraiment le cas. Et je me demandais ce qui allait m'arriver si mon père mourrait. J'avais encore tellement de choses à lui dire…

Une femme est entrée avec un tout petit bébé dans ses bras. Elle s'est assise en dessous de la fenêtre et s'est mise à le bercer. Je me suis approchée pour voir le bout de chou. J'aime bien les bébés. Il dormait et il avait l'air content, et sa maman avait l'air content aussi.

On dit qu'à chaque fois qu'un bébé rit pour la première fois, il y a une petite fée qui naît. J'ai pensé qu'une fée allait sans doute naître aujourd'hui. C'était peut-être même déjà fait. J'ai imaginé Bluebell accueillant la naissance de son petit frère ou de sa petite sœur, et cette pensée m'a fait sourire. Et puis, je me suis imaginée grande personne, en train de bercer mes enfants, de leur raconter des histoires. De leur dire de ne pas se pencher par la fenêtre parce qu'on peut tomber et se faire très mal. J'ai imaginé mon père et ma maman en grands-parents et ça m'a encore rendue triste parce que je ne savais pas si James allait…

Et puis une infirmière est entrée et est venue vers moi. « Ton papa est tiré d'affaire » a-t-elle dit. « On a appelé ta maman, elle sera là très bientôt. Tu as été très courageuse. »

« Est-ce que je peux le voir ? » ai-je demandé, tellement brusquement que la maman du bébé m'a fait signe de parler moins fort.

La dame a hésité puis a hoché la tête. « D'accord. Mais cinq minutes seulement. »

Elle m'a emmenée dans une pièce blanche qui sentait le médicament. Mon père était allongé sur un lit, tout pâle, entouré d'instruments bizarres. Il avait l'air de dormir. Je me suis approchée, je lui ai pris la main. Il y avait une trace rouge dessus, comme s'il s'était blessé en s'amusant avec ses copains ou comme si on l'avait mordu. J'ai repensé à mon rêve et je me suis un peu demandé si c'était vraiment un rêve. Mais ce qui comptait, c'est que mon père était guéri.

Il a ouvert les yeux. Il a eu l'air étonné de se trouver là. Il m'a souri mais il avait l'air perdu. Il a murmuré quelque chose. J'ai dit « Chut, tu ne vas pas te fatiguer maintenant. »

« Jane… Ma petite fille, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je crois que c'était un rêve. Mais maintenant qu'on s'en est sortis, tout va bien, non ? »

Il a pris les mains dans les siennes sans dire un mot. Mon papa ne parle jamais de ses sentiments mais ce geste-là, je le savais, voulait dire « je t'aime ». C'était tout ce qui comptait.

_La fin._


	7. Fin alternative

Note de l'auteur : après avoir relu cette histoire récemment, je me rends compte que la fin n'est pas très vraisemblable. Voici une fin alternative, si ça vous intéresse.

_Disclaimer_ _: Peter Pan appartient à Sir James Barrie. Cette histoire est écrite dans un but non commercial. L'histoire suivante et les personnages que j'ai créés m'appartiennent._

* * *

J'ai réussi à fracasser la cage. Bluebell en est sorti(e) en tourbillonnant. Il/Elle parlait tellement vite que je ne comprenais pas un mot de ce qu'il/elle disait. Il/elle a voulu m'entraîner vers le bord du navire mais en me retournant, j'ai vu. La plupart des garçons avaient été dépassés par les événements et s'étaient enfuis. Il y en avait un qui gisait dans une mare de sang et, c'est horrible à dire, je n'ai ressenti aucune tristesse en voyant ça. J'avais l'impression que ce n'était pas réel, que je regardais un film. Et puis j'ai remarqué James. Il était étendu à terre et Crochet se penchait sur lui.

Avant de m'être rendu compte de ce que je faisais, je m'étais précipitée pour m'interposer, pour l'empêcher de lui faire du mal. C'est mon papa et je l'aime ! Je me suis trouvée en train de boxer Crochet, de le frapper de toute la force de mes petits poings ! Geste inutile, ça ne lui faisait rien du tout. Que peut faire une petite fille de neuf ans contre un homme adulte ? Rien ! Il m'a prise à bras le corps, m'a bloqué les bras dans le dos, je ne pouvais plus bouger. Je bouillonnais de colère et de peur. Il y avait sa main juste devant moi, je l'ai mordue jusqu'au sang.

Il a crié et m'a lâchée. Et James a crié en même temps que lui. Un peu de sang s'est mis à couler de la main gauche de mon père, à l'endroit exact où j'avais mordu le Capitaine Crochet.

Il m'a fallu un moment avant de comprendre. Et puis je me suis rendue compte que je pleurais. C'était la pire chose qui pouvait m'arriver. Je comprenais enfin que quoi que je fasse, je n'arriverais jamais à sauver mon père parce que _Crochet l'avait déjà vaincu_. Il était en lui. En tournant le dos au monde réel, il s'était dédoublé, il était devenu à la fois un enfant et un monstre.

Bluebell continuait à tinter et j'ai fini par comprendre ce qu'il/elle me disait. _« Sauve-toi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »_ J'ai protesté. Je ne pouvais pas laisser mon père là, j'avais besoin d'un papa ! Bluebell m'a poussée de force vers le bastingage sans cesser de carillonner. _« Il est assez grand pour se tirer de là tout seul. Tu ne peux pas être sa mère. »_ Il/elle a saupoudré de force un canot de sauvetage de poussière de fée, m'a fait tomber dedans et m'a saupoudrée aussi pour faire bonne mesure. _« Tout droit jusqu'au soir puis deuxième à gauche ! »_

La barque s'est mise à voler à une vitesse folle. Je ne voyais plus le sol et je n'osais pas me retourner pour voir si les pirates me suivaient. Bluebell n'était plus avec moi. Je pensais que ça valait mieux, le monde réel n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour une petite fée. Pourtant, je savais que mon ami(e) allait vraiment me manquer.

Je crois aux fées. Je crois aux fées. Je crois aux fées. Je crois aux fées. Je crois aux fées. Je crois aux fées. Je crois aux fées. Je crois aux fées. Je crois aux fées. Je crois aux fées…

* * *

Il y a eu un choc et je suis tombée. Quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, j'étais dans ma chambre. Le jour filtrait à travers le rideau. Je suis sortie et je suis allée droit dans la chambre de mon père. Il était étendu sur son lit, en costume de ville tout chiffonné. Par réflexe, j'ai regardé sous le lit mais il n'y avait pas de fées. Mon père gémissait dans son sommeil. Avais-je rêvé ?

Non… mon père ne gémissait pas, il s'étouffait ! J'ai eu peur. Je me suis rappelée que le voisin est médecin, je suis sortie en courant, pied nus, en chemise de nuit, et je suis allée sonner chez lui. Il m'a ouvert en grognant mais quand je lui ai dit ce qui s'est passé, il m'a suivie dans la maison.

« Oh mon Dieu, une crise cardiaque… » a-t-il dit en le voyant. Il a allongé mon père sur le sol, a commencé un massage cardiaque, m'a dit d'aller chez sa femme et de lui dire d'appeler le SAMU et a continué de s'occuper de mon père.

Je ne me souviens plus très bien de ce qui s'est passé juste après. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je me suis retrouvée dans une salle d'attente de l'hôpital, devant une télé allumée. Je ne me souviens plus du programme. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que mon père était dans une de ces chambres et qu'il n'allait pas bien. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à ce que j'avais dit plus tôt au Capitaine Crochet : « _Il a un cœur mais il ne sait pas s'en servir…_ » C'était vraiment le cas. Et je me demandais ce qui allait m'arriver si mon père mourrait. J'avais encore tellement de choses à lui dire…

J'ai attendu pendant je ne sais pas combien de temps. On m'avait apporté des jouets, des livres, mais je ne voulais ni jouer, ni lire. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était mon papa.

Et puis la porte s'est ouverte et ma maman est entrée, toute pâle. Elle m'a prise dans ses bras sans dire un mot. Elle pleurait. C'était la première fois que je voyais ma maman pleurer et j'ai tout de suite compris ce que ça voulait dire. James était mort.

* * *

Je me souviens, je n'ai pas versé une seule larme à l'enterrement. Je savais que tout était déjà fini. Les gens admiraient cette 'petite fille si courageuse', ils parlaient de leur vieux copain James, au 'cœur pur comme celui d'un enfant', et de l'injustice de perdre un être pareil, sans savoir de quoi ils parlaient. J'étais la seule à savoir qu'en fait, James avait délibérément choisi de rester au pays de Jamais-Jamais. Je le sais, les médecins de l'hôpital se sont étonnés devant moi du fait qu'il portait une trace de morsure à la main gauche, à l'endroit exact où j'ai mordu le capitaine Crochet. Mon papa qui n'a jamais été un papa nous a abandonnées. Il a préféré ses rêves à la réalité.

Les années ont passé. Je suis moi-même une maman maintenant. Mes enfants sont la plus belle chose qui m'est jamais arrivée. On dit qu'à chaque fois qu'un bébé éclate de rire pour la première fois, il y a une petite fée qui naît. J'ai guetté le premier rire de mes enfants, j'ai imaginé Bluebell accueillant la naissance de ses petits frères et sœurs… Souvent, je parle à mes enfants des fées, des sirènes, des indiens, des pirates. Ils adorent ça. Les belles histoires, ça aide à grandir. Mais je ne commettrai pas la même erreur que mon père, je ne fuirai pas au pays de Jamais-Jamais. Il faut que les adultes soient des adultes pour que leurs enfants puissent profiter de leur enfance.

_La fin._


End file.
